guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team 55/Famine Redux
__TOC__ Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Favoured: #''Works!'' proof: http://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o10/Lifeblast/gw059.jpg http://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o10/Lifeblast/gw060.jpg[[User:Life Blast|Life Blast]] #Tested and works well, I would recommend a Yakslapper as a secondary weapon to help kill the nightmares. --Apathy 01:32, 15 November 2006 (CST) #Although I personally haven't used this build, I know plenty of people who run similar ones and the consensus from everyone I know is that it works very well. In this case, the efficiency and viability are all that really matter. Defiant Elements 19:24, 27 November 2006 (CST) # Me Likee. Seriously, works way better than R/Me Famine. -- Oblio (talk) 14:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) #This works very well. Have run both parts, with very minor variations. 71.228.190.23 22:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) --Oops that was me. Windtalker 22:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) # Well at the very least you guys kept the name I originally gave this build. Works very well. I've been using it since minute 1 of NF nerfs. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.162.145.143 ( ) }. #Works quite well. Not quite as fast as 55/SS, but maybe we need practice. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:37, 21 February 2007 (CST) #I have used this build for a while and I know its not as fast as 55/ss but it is SO much safer and i actually like it alot. And even though i do not like to do it with a hero, i know that i can always do it with my hero even if a famine bonder is not available. TYVM for this build Apu of Kwik E 7:00, 23 March 2007 (EST) Unfavoured: # (your vote here) Discussion * Moved comments to Archive as it was getting kind of confusing which comments applied to which versions of the main page. -- Oblio (talk) 15:23, 5 January 2007 (CST) Gate of anguish Ive heard 55's in GoA looking for Famine rangers... what area is this for? is this the reason titan gems have dropped 40k in price? can someone post teh build for that plz? -TehBuG- My preferred build As a slight variation on the front page build, I prefer the following skillbars, though it is worth mentioning that any Sv/Av tank can do the tanking job (such as Build:E/Me_Underworld_Tank), I find the core functionality of this build a constant Sv or Av from the tank and a WS16 Famine from the Ranger. The rest isn't that important, but I figured I would post my preferences and the why of them. While Healing Breeze is not necessary for a standard Smite run, if this team wants to deviate from that run, it is important that the monk can counter degen when dealing with Terrorwebs or Mindblades. With the right attribute balance, the above build can easily keep constant Sv or Av, constant SoA (for smites or heavy aggro), constant HB (for degen). The natural regen of +4 (3 from mending, 1 from succor) is enough to make Aatxe's trivial (as long as you keep them drained of energy thus avoiding bleeding and interrupts). The only difference with the ranger is that I find Apply Poison speeds up Aatxe's significantly, and I find that Expertise doesn't really matter since Essence Bonding the monk brings much more energy than is needed. So I substitute in Poison, and I allocate attributes: WS:12+3+1, BM:12+1, M:3+1, using a poisonous candy cane bow (a good req4 longbow would be preferable). Again, this build can be VERY successful with a wide variety of builds, both on the Ranger and the Tank. The skills I posted above are what I have been able to do the quickest runs with. pax. -- Oblio (talk) 15:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) Incoming Merge (Team - 55/Famine Hero) Notes Another build was merged with this one in which the primary difference was that the role of the ranger was played by a hero. For referrence, here are the builds that were listed in that article: To my personal taste, Blessed Signet is not useful, and Balth's provides sufficient energy (thus obviating Essence Bond) but perhaps other people would prefer this build. I just put this here for referrence purposes. -- Oblio (talk) 11:13, 17 January 2007 (CST) Reverting 81.234.28.105's changes It's generally a bad idea to change vetted builds without discussing first. I reverted the changes as I think they overall negatively impact the flexibility of the build (though they do make for better smite running). Please discuss proposed changes on the talk page. -- Oblio (talk) 13:11, 19 January 2007 (CST) Affect vs. Effect In response to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Build%3ATeam_-_55%2FFamine_Redux&diff=675878&oldid=616354, I believe "affect" is the correct usage here. Verb = affect, noun = effect. Though "effect" is also a verb, it is less used and the verb effect does not make sense here (to bring about or cause to happen). Link: http://www.cjr.org/tools/lc/affecteffect.asp --Ryard 22:34, 25 February 2007 (CST)